


Lancaster: Ember Celica

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Ruby come up with a cunning plan to steal Yang's gauntlets to make a cool costume.





	Lancaster: Ember Celica

Jaune: Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to steal Ember Celica.

Ruby: What?! Why?!

Jaune: *covers her mouth*

Jaune: Shh.

Jaune (whispering): She has ears everywhere.

Ruby: *looking around nervously*

Ruby: Wait, do you mean Blake?

Jaune: Shh.

Ruby (whispering): Why are we stealing my sisters's gauntlets?

Jaune (whispering): So I can make a wicked-cool outfit.

Jaune: *pulls out a hand drawing of The Hunts-Man*

Ruby (whispering): Is that my cape?

Jaune (whispering): It's a pretty cool cape.

Ruby (whispering): It is pretty sweet.

Ruby: Oh, look Zwei got his own little mask... it's so adorable I want to scream.

Jaune: *covers Ruby's mouth*

Jaune: Shh.

Ruby (whispering): Right, right. It is pretty adorable. So, how do we get my sister's gauntlets?

Jaune (whispering): That's the problem, she's either wearing them or they are in her locker.

Ruby (whispering): I've got it. You distract her while she has the locker open and I steal them.

Jaune (whispering): Brilliant.

Blake: *eyes narrow*

Blake (internally): Should I say something? I feel like I should say something.

* * *

Jaune: Hey, Yang's how's it going?

Yang: Oh, hi Jaune. We kicked CVFY's asses!

Blake: We all just sort of... knew... what to do together. It was quite amazing. We must have reached a new level of teamwork.

*flower petals fly into Yang's locker, and she closes it without looking*

Blake (internally): Okay, NOW should I say something? I mean, she just locked Ruby in her locker. That is a pretty harmless prank... for the short term...

Blake: *ears flatten against her head*

Jaune: Blake, is something the matter?

Blake: *ears perk up*

Blake: No! I mean, I'm not depressed or anything.

Blake (internally): Good recovery.

*Yang's locker begins to jolt back and forth*

Weiss: *walks up to the others*

Weiss: So, how long are you going to lock Ruby in your locker?

Yang: I was wondering what that was.

Weiss: And why don't you guys include me in your antics. I can be fun too... if I try... I'm sure I could be fun...

Yang: *stares Jaune down*

Jaune: What?.. nothing... we didn't...

Weiss: You are obviously the distraction... but what are you guys trying to do?

Jaune: I invoke my right to non self-incrimination.

Yang: I invoke my right to pound you with my fists until you tell me what's going on.

Jaune: Alright, alright, I'll tell you, but first you have to let Ruby out.

Yang: I guess she's squirmed enough.

*Yang's locker opens up*

Ruby: Oh, my... that's not how I saw myself...

Ruby: *awkward laughter*

Ruby: It's all my favourite people together at once!

Yang: It's alright sis, he already spilled the beans.

Ruby: *pouts*

Ruby: Now his costume will never be complete. And we were going to give Zwei a mask and everything.

Weiss: You were going to get Zwei an adorable mask?

Ruby: *nods*

Yang: *tackles Ruby*

Yang: So, what were you going to do in my locker?

Ruby: I'll never tell!

Jaune: Punish me. It was my idea.

Jaune: *falls to his knees*

Yang: I'm guessing your sisters weren't into wrestling. So, let's teach you some submission holds.

* * *

Yang: *helps Jaune to his feet*

Jaune: *dusts himself off*

Jaune: Honestly better than what my sisters would do to me. And thank you for teaching me submission holds.

Yang: *glares at him*

Yang: It was supposed to, you know, be punishment.

Jaune: Punishment I deserved.

Yang: So?.. why were you trying to steal my gauntlets.

Jaune: To make a wicked cool costume.

Jaune: *shows her the picture*

Yang: Zwei's adorable with that mask. Hey, Blake!

Yang: *waves Blake over*

Blake: *nervously looks at the picture*

Blake: I will admit... he's cute...

Ruby: See, I told you!

Yang: Alright, I'm in. BUT, I have to be there, with you, and I get to take pictures.

Jaune: Deal.

Yang: And Vomit Boy, I appreciate what you just did for my sister. I don't care if you are telling the truth or not, but just know I trust you with my sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188319886834/lancaster-ember-celica) Tumblog.


End file.
